Each Other For Valentine's
by ShanaSakuraGal
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming soon! And Sakura goes shopping for Syaoran's present. While doing so, something stops her from buying her boyfriend's gift. What is Sakura to do now? Will she be able to give Syaoran something for this special day? One-shot story


**Hey guys! I'm back! **

**IMPORTANT: Alright, as you can see, there is a "B" in front of the title of this story. So I can let you know, whenever you see a "B" in my title, it means, this certain story is only a bonus story (a bit like a bonus episode), and has nothing to do with any of my stories that go in a sequel. So, this story you're reading now, is only a bonus story. Also, in bonus stories Maureena will not be in there…sadly for me since I like adding my own characters in it. It's my story, so add her if I want? No. Because adding Maureena to the bonus stories makes me think, 'I should post this story as one of the sequels' which I don't want to do.**

**Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura does NOT belong to me. It will always and forever belong to Clamp.**

* * *

Each Other For Valentine's

"Lalala la la! La la la!" 14 year old Sakura sang as she skipped to her homeroom. She threw open the door and shouted cheerfully, "Ohayoo*!"

"Ohayoo!" responded her classmates. Sakura continued to skip all the way to her desk.

"Sakura-chan, ohayoo," said Tomoyo.

"Ohayoo, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura shouted (but not too loudly), as she sat down on her desk.

"If I may ask, what is making Sakura-chan beyond her normal happy?" asked Tomoyo, tilting her head towards her cousin.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hands and held them up between their faces.

"Valentine's Day is coming soon. And I want to give Syaoran-kun a special present," whispered Sakura excitedly.

"Hahaha! I thought so," said Tomoyo.

Soon, Meiling came into the class, with Syaoran right behind her. Sakura stood up from her seat and waved at them (especially at Syaoran) with her hand high in the air. The two waved back and walked towards them. As soon as Syaoran was close, Sakura ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Ohayoo Syaoran-kun!" she yelled. Syaoran dropped his bag and hugged Sakura in return.

"Ohayoo Sakura," he said.

The two love birds enjoyed the moment of their embrace while Meiling stood back with a smile.

She turned her head to greet to Tomoyo when her sweat dropped. Tomoyo had her camera out, recording Sakura and Syaoran.

_What the–? Where'd she…where did she get that from?_ Meiling thought to herself.

Of course, Tomoyo could have gotten it from her bag, but Meiling could've sworn she never saw Tomoyo run to her bag to get it…

"Heeh…Daidoji-san…" Meiling mumbled quietly with her eyes closed, the bead of sweat still above her head and her mouth opened wiggly.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"The problem is: I don't know what to give him…and Valentine's Day is tomorrow…" I said as I fixed my hair in the mirror, my voice echoing from being in the bathroom.

"Why don't we go shopping today and we'll figure out while we do so," said Tomoyo.

"Good idea!" I said loudly.

Before I knew it, school ended. I put my white school shoes into my locker and slipped on my black ones. I was busy with what I was doing that I didn't see Syaoran hide his face behind the opened locker door. So when I closed it and turned around, having Syaoran's smiling face so close to mine all of the sudden just surprised me.

"Haayyyaaah!" I screamed as I jumped back in shock, my hand shooting up to my chest. I slapped at Syaoran's chest hard. "Syaoran-kun! Don't do that! You scared the magic out of me!"

"Haha! Sorry Sakura! But you looked cute when you freaked out there," said Syaoran.

I puffed my cheek and pouted as Syaoran laughed more. Then a smile came up and I started laughing along.

"Hey Syaoran-kun," I began as I wrapped my arms loosely around Syaoran's neck, "I'm gonna be busy shopping with Tomoyo-chan. So, sadly you can't walk me home as usual."

Syaoran placed his arms around my waist and said, "Then I'll come with you."

"Oh, but you'll be bored. I mean, Tomoyo and I are going to be shopping for a rreeeaalllyy loonngg time and I don't want you feeling bored."

"Haha. Then I'll occupy myself with something so I won't get bored."

"What happens if you _do_ get bored?"

"Doesn't matter of I get bored. As long as I'm with you." As soon as Syaoran's words reached my ears, my hold on Syaoran tightened and I pushed my head onto his chest. I smiled as I looked up at him. We stared into each other's eyes. Syaoran leaned in and placed his lips on mine for a gentle kiss. I kissed back.

"Come on. Let's get to your shopping," said Syaoran, after pulling back and leaning his forehead on mine. We went out of the school doors and met Tomoyo at the gates.

_Oh man…it's great Syaoran wants to come,_ I thought to myself, _but…how am I supposed to shop for his Valentine's gift if he's going to be nearby when I search for one…?_

Tomoyo saw me come but put on a surprised expression when she saw Syaoran walking with me. Syaoran noticed this when we reached Tomoyo.

"Thought I'd come along," he explained.

"Ok…" said Tomoyo.

She took a glance at me. I looked back at her with a face that said, 'I tried all I could to convince him not to come'. Tomoyo looked back at Syaoran and continued, "If you want to come then come!" I jerked my head at Tomoyo as we walked out on our way to the shops. Tomoyo just smiled at me. I'm guessing she has a plan to get Syaoran away.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"Hey Sakura-chan! Try this! It is _gorgeous_!" I said, roughly passing Sakura a pink dress.

The straps were thin, it was V-necked and low-cut. Right below each strap rested a small yellow rose. At the bottom of the dress, the left side of it was longer and went shorter as it went to the right.

"Oh! And that dress will go GREAT with these," I continued as I passed her white ankle boots that were loose around the ankles.

I also gave her pink arm gloves. These types of gloves covered only from the elbow to the wrist. However it also covered part of the back of the hand and to keep it covered, you slip on the small tie like it's a ring.

"Okay," said Sakura with a blush, seeing how low-cut the dress was.

She took the boots and gloves from my hand. Sakura walked behind the curtain and Syaoran and I waited for her to come out. It took a while and I was getting restless. I really wanted to see how cute Sakura would look.

I walked up beside the pathway of the curtain and said, "Sakura-chan! Are you done yet?"

"No…" Sakura responded in a shy tone.

"Are you done now?"

"Um…yeah…I guess so…" Hearing this, I rushed in front of the curtain and opened it.

"Gah! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted, surprised that the curtain opened unexpectedly.

My mouth opened to a wide smile as a pink, oval blush appeared to my right cheek. I heard Syaoran's footsteps rush over behind me. I could tell he was looking over my shoulder to see Sakura. Sakura had her hands behind her back, her feet were together and her head was bent. I loved it how cute Sakura is when she's shy! I grabbed my camera out of nowhere and began recording her shy and cute behaviour (yes, I got my camera out of nowhere).

"To – Tomoyo-chan! Quit video taping me!" Sakura shouted more, her whole face deep scarlet.

I put the camera down a little, just to reveal my face. My eyes turned into stars and a small heart at the back of my mouth was seen as I spoke. "I can't help it! I MUST take a video of you every moment!"

"Hooeee...Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura continued, her sweat dropping and her eyes turning into white circles.

I could see from the corner of my eye, Syaoran was at the same state. Speaking of Syaoran...

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back." I stopped recording and walked off to the restrooms. I got out my phone and dialed down a number.

"Moshi moshi˚, Li desu," said a female voice.

"Hi Li-san, this is Daidoji Tomoyo. Is your mother there?" I said.

"Ah, Daidoji-san. Mateˆ," said Fanran. Then she continued, calling out, "Mother! It's for you!"

I waited for a moment and soon, Yelan was at the other end of the phone.

"Daidoji-san, what is it?" Yelan asked.

"Sakura-chan and I were supposed to go shopping today for Li-kun's Valentine's Day gift, but it seems Li-kun wanted to tag along. I thought maybe you could help find a way to get Li-kun out of here, since, we are keeping quiet about his present," I explained.

"Sure. I got an idea in mind."

"Ah! Arigato gozaimasuˉ! Bye"

"Bye now. "

I hung up and went out of the restroom. I met up with Sakura and Syaoran at the counter.

"You're going to buy them?" I asked.

"Hai◊," said Sakura. "Since you liked it so much and it does suit me after all, I wanted to buy them too!"

I smiled at Sakura with my eyes closed happily. After that, Syaoran's phone began ringing.

"Moshi moshi?" he said, after answering it. Sakura and I watched him as a frown appeared on his lips and as he nodded his head unwillingly. He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"I have to go now...my mother is making me do all the chores at home instead of Feimei..."

"Aww...really?" said Sakura. "I don't want you to go yet..."

"Sorry babe," apologised Syaoran. He walked up to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Mata ashita ne¶."

Before we knew it Syaoran went off.

"Mata ashita ne..." Sakura said in a low voice, waving a small wave after Syaoran.

Sakura turned to me. "Well...what now?"

"Have you really forgotten Sakura-chan?" I asked.

"Hoe?"

"Remember? Li-kun's Valentine's present?"

Sakura's eyes went wide as she was reminded. "Oh yeah! Now that Syaoran-kun's gone, we can look for his gift! What luck!"

"Luck? That was not luck," I put my hands on my hips proudly. "I called Li-kun's mother to call him away."

"Really when?"

"When I went to the bathroom."

"Oh...I see. So, shall we find Syaoran-kun's present?" I looked at Sakura as she asked her question and nodded.

We began walking around the mall, going to the shops that sold Valentine's gifts.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how about this?" I said, picking up a medium sized, glass, red coloured heart box. I opened it up to see small heart chocolates and showed to Sakura. My smile turned to an anxious frown. "Nan desu ka˜?"

"Nothing really. Just a little headache..." Sakura's voice began, though it drifted off as she bent her head and kept a hand on her forehead.

I made her turn towards me, removed her hand from her forehead and put mine there. It was really warm.

"Kura-chan, I think you're sick, are you?" I asked her as I brought back my hand.

Sakura just pouted with sad, puffed cheeks. Her eyes looked to her side as she said, "Yeah...I didn't want to show it since I really want to buy Syao-kun's present..."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but if you're sick you're gonna have to go home and rest," I insisted.

Sakura just shook her head, thus making her head hurt more. Her hand shot up to her forehead, as though it could heal her headache quickly. Sakura groaned in pain.

"Ugh! Come on Sakura!" I shouted. "You have to go home now!"

"To-chan! Datte□–" began Sakura.

"No buts now come on!" I interrupted her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her with me.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**Normal POV**_

As soon as Tomoyo brought Sakura home, Sakura took a quick shower and went to bed.

_Crap..._thought Sakura, _I really wanted to buy Syaoran-kun's gift...Valentine's Day is tomorrow…what am I to do now…?_ Sakura continued to think about her misfortune, trying to get her mind off her headache when her sleepy eyes drifted her off to a slumber.

Sakura woke up in the morning, feeling a little better. A Little. Her headache was still running through her head.

_Da-ha-ha-hamn…_Sakura whined in her thoughts. _I guess I have to skip school…_

It was P.E class and Syaoran was worried about Sakura. "Don't worry," said Tomoyo, though she was still worrying herself. "Sakura-chan is a strong girl. She'll get better soon for sure."

"I know…" said Syaoran.

"Do you want to visit Sakura alone?"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"I can visit her later, after you. I have to run some errands anyway."

"Ok."

Sakura's eyes opened again, waking her up. She sat up and looked at her clock. Exactly 3:00pm. The doorbell began ringing, and Sakura went out of bed slowly to walk to the window to see who the visitor was.

"Sy – Syao-kun…" said Sakura in a low but happy voice with a smile. Sakura closed the window and turned to get downstairs and let Syaoran in when Kero rushed in front of her face.

"Oi, oi, oi! Sakura! Lemme get the kozu∆ inside. Get back into the bed. You need all the rest you can get," he said.

Sakura smiled warmly with her eyes closed and said, "Arigato Kero-chan…"

Sakura went back to her bed and sat up on it comfortably. She waited until Syaoran appeared at her doorway…with a huge bouquet of red roses and a big heart-shaped box of chocolate! Sakura's eyes went wide and her lips turned into an ear-to-ear grin.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Hey," I greeted, taking a seat at the edge of Sakura's bed.

"Hey…" Sakura greeted back.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah…a little…I guess…"

"Here," I handed Sakura the chocolates and the roses. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Arigato Syao-kun…" Sakura took the gift from me with a small blush and laid them on her lap, sniffing the roses before doing so.

Her smiled turned to a sad frown. "I'm sorry. I don't have a present for you…I was going to buy you one yesterday but that's when I went unwell…I really am so – "

"Sakura, there is no need for you to buy me anything," I interrupted with a loving smile. "There is nothing I could ever want for Valentine's other than being with you." Sakura stared at me with a touched and surprised expression. "Aishiteru¨," I continued when I got no response.

Sakura expression changed into a happy one and she said, "Aishiteru yo!" I could see she felt sick no longer and attacked me with a happy kiss. As we kissed we wrapped each other in our tender arms.

The stuffed animal, who had gone to get pudding from the fridge, saw me and Sakura's moment through the crack of the slightly open door. That stuffed animal is an annoying little spy…Kero turned, hovering in the air, holding onto his pudding and laying it on his head (**why on your head Kero-chan? XD**). "I guess I'll just eat my pudding back in the kitchen…" he said, floating away back downstairs with a smile, happy for Sakura.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

I walked home, holding plastic bags of groceries. I walked into the house. "Tadaima.:.!" I shouted

"Ah! Tomoyo-chan!" my mother, Sonomi, called to me. I looked to my left to see her running towards me. "Something in the mail came for you," Mother continued when she reached me.

"Heh…really?"

"Yes."

"Where is it now?"

"The maid put it in your room."

"Ok."

I ran to my room, curious to see my mail. When I reached my room, I burst through my door to see what came through the mail wasn't exactly mail. A huge, light brown coloured teddy bear sat on my desk with a blue ribbon tied around its neck. A floating pink, heart balloon was tied to a silver string and that string was tied to the bear's wrist. The teddy was also holding a box of chocolates. I looked at the chocolates. There, I saw a card on it. I walked towards my "mail", got the card off the box and read it.

_Daidoji Tomoyo,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

_A secret admirer…?_ I thought in my mind. I never knew I had a secret admirer. I haven't seen any boys act awkward or shy towards me or anything. And I had to admit, this handwriting was familiar, but I just couldn't recall where I've seen it. Strange…but that doesn't matter. The teddy bear was cute and the entire presenting of the gift was thoughtful. I smiled as I rubbed my hand gently through the soft fabric of the bear's fur.

_**Someone Else's POV**_

I had just come back from Japan. What was I doing there? Well, I was just…_delivering_ a special present for a certain someone. I mean, it _is_ Valentine's Day. A few days ago, I thought of giving Sakura a present too, but I guess Tomoyo was more special to me for some reason. I guess I must admit: I…_like_ her. Or is it more than 'like'? Well, answers will come as time passes by.

A knock came at my bedroom door. I turned away from the window I was looking through and saw a creature with black fur, blue eyes with black slits for pupils. It had blue wings and a tail. It hovered into the room and told me it was time to eat. I looked back outside and said, "I'll be coming, Spinel Sun,"

Spinel Sun turned away to exit and said, "Okay…Eriol."

_Daidoji Tomoyo…_that same name just couldn't seem stop being repeated in my head…

* * *

*Ohayoo means 'good morning'

˚Moshi moshi means 'hello' except it is only used when answering the phone

ˆMate means 'wait'

**ˉ**Arigato gozaimasu means 'thank you' respectfully

◊Hai means 'yes'

¶Mata ashita ne means 'see you tomorrow'

˜Nan desu ka means 'what's wrong?'

□Datte means 'but' or 'but still'. In this case, it's more 'but' than 'but still'

∆Kozu means 'kid'

. means 'I'm home' or 'I'm back' or something like that

¨Aishiteru means 'I love you'. Aishiteru yo means the same thing

**There you go! My bonus story is finally finished. Now I need to get to my huge pile of homework…T~T**

******Also, I am sorry if you see any change of character with Yelan. I haven't watched "CardCaptor Sakura: The Movie" yet so I don't really know much about her personality, other than being strict and a little scary. XD**

**Hope you liked it. Please, no flames in your reviews. I want to get as much reviews as possible! Puh-lease…**

**READ AND REVIEW! ^^**

**CLICK ON THAT BLUE BUTTON RIGHT THERE **_**RIGHT**__**NOW!**_** XD**

**I demand it… (lawwlz, I'm not forcing you to review, just playing around)**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Keep your eyes open! 'Cause when March 14 comes, there will be a sequel to this story!**


End file.
